


Welcome to the Team

by wimblydonner



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: F/F, Shower Sex, Strip Tease, Taking Care of Your Partner's Hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24708406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wimblydonner/pseuds/wimblydonner
Summary: Rinoa knows that Garden encourages certain kinds of fraternizing among SeeDs.  She just hasn't experienced it firsthand until now.
Relationships: Quistis Trepe/Rinoa Heartilly/Selphie Tilmitt (FF VIII)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 16
Collections: The First Annual Femslash Kink Exchange 2020





	Welcome to the Team

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kameiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kameiko/gifts).



Quistis's bare body glistens in the shower, the water seeming to highlight each patch of wet skin and imbue it with superordinary significance. From the other side of the clear shower door, Rinoa's eyes trace each rivulet of water down Quistis's back: over her strong shoulders, down her sleek back, and around the curve of her ass.

Rinoa tries not to feel the throb between her legs; this is just a shower and she doesn't even really _like_ Quistis. She's here only because they're crammed into this tiny hotel room together. But she can't make herself look away; she can't miss the opportunity to observe how Quistis's ass and thighs bend with each step, how toned and powerful her bare arms look. 

Quistis tilts her head to make sure the shower soaks all of her hair, and the wet strands cling to each other and to Quistis's shoulder. Rinoa is used to seeing Quistis all prim and proper with her hair done up, and seeing her all wet and disheveled like this is like peeking into a more private, human part of Quistis. 

It makes Rinoa really, _really_ horny. 

Quistis turns, and now Rinoa is staring at her _tits_ , which are goddamn amazing, and at the bush between her legs. She wonders if Quistis thinks Rinoa is just waiting for her turn in the shower or if she just realizes Rinoa has it bad for her right now. 

Her concentration is broken only when, with a whoop of delight, Selphie bursts into the bathroom. In a flash, she's wriggled out of her jeans and T-shirt and underwear, like some kind of fairy spirit that can simply no longer be contained by clothing. 

Quistis is unfazed when Selphie slides the door open a crack and slips inside, even less disturbed when Selphie steals a quick kiss and grabs Quistis's inner thigh. 

Rinoa had heard plenty from Seifer and then from Squall about how Garden downright encouraged certain _fraternizing_ among SeeDs. It increased team bonding and relieved stress on long missions, they said. But Rinoa had never been face-to-face with it until just now, with two women whom she only kinda knows making out in front of her. 

Then Selphie slides the shower door open again, and she calls, "Are you coming or not, Rin-rin?" 

For a moment, Rinoa's heart stops, and she feels awkward and vulnerable. She's horny as hell, and the prospect of being invited into a shower threesome sounds unbelievably hot. But if she followed Quistis into the shower right now, she'd be letting her pussy call the shots and just drag the rest of Rinoa along for the ride. She needs to slow it down, needs to know that Quistis and Selphie were just as desperate and needy as she herself felt. 

Rinoa reaches for the tie of her blue duster. "Is this what you had in mind?" she says, untying it as slowly as possible. The blue fabric pooled on the floor beneath her, joining Selphie's discarded garments. Then she slides off her arm warmers, slow and deliberate as possible, pinching each one in her fingers before tossing it aside with a flourish, making sure the other ladies know this is a striptease. The clothes are piling up on the bathroom floor, and Rinoa finds herself pleased by the sight, as if her duster and Selphie's jeans and Quistis's lacy bra represent the ordinary daily life they've left behind. 

With a wink, Rinoa stands one leg up on the toilet seat and begins to unlace one boot, then the other. Even when she isn't looking, she _feels_ Quistis and Selphie's eyes on her, knows that in the span of a few seconds, she's transformed from a colleague into a lurid, sexual image. 

Her boots discarded, Rinoa plays at the buttons of her skirt with her fingers, as if uncertain whether she really wants to remove it. It makes her feel powerful to know that she's controlling the pace of this, reeling in the other women and then making them wait. 

"Tease," Quistis says indignantly. 

The skirt finally comes off, and then Rinoa toys at the top of her shorts. She knows they're tight and already showing plenty, so she ceases stripping for a moment and turns in place, letting them ogle the sleek shape of her thighs, the curve of her ass. 

Inside the shower, Selphie elbows Quistis. "Move, I can't see!" 

Rinoa starts to tease her shorts down her thighs. She'd practiced this before, although not necessarily with Quistis and Selphie in mind, and she's able to undress herself at a snail's pace, making them treasure each new sliver of skin she reveals. 

When the shorts come off, she's in her shirt and panties. With a questioning raise of eyebrow, she points to one, then the other, then back to the first. Which do they want her to take off? 

Quistis points to her top. And so Rinoa shucks off her last upper layer—she hadn't been wearing a bra—and tosses it aside. She cups her own breast, squeezes it a little, as if presenting it as an offering to them. Selphie responds by licking her tongue through the air and winks. 

The thought of Selphie's mouth and tongue on her tit feels _very_ appealing right now, but Rinoa isn't done yet. She starts to drop her panties, only to pull them back on a moment before they expose her pussy. She knows a thing or two about seduction, and she's going to milk Quistis and Selphie for all they're worth. With the full attention of the women in the shower, Rinoa turns and shakes her hips a little, letting them watch her ass sway. She works her panties down, then back up, and finally down to the floor for real this time. She jiggles her ass a little more before she turns back and presents her full naked body to their eyes—and to the open shower door. 

Quistis beckons with a crooked finger. 

As Rinoa steps towards the shower, she feels self-conscious again, now that she's naked and no longer in control. But four welcoming arms pull her inside and soon she's being covered in both water and kisses. It's almost too much to keep track of—at first she thinks it's Selphie hugging and kissing her from the front while Quistis wraps an arm around Rinoa's waist. But then Quistis is kissing her neck and starting to embrace her at the same time Selphie swats her ass. 

When the shower sprays gets in her eyes, Rinoa closes them and just lets herself _feel_ whatever happens. Someone is kissing her bare shoulder and someone is stroking her thigh and then another hand is stroking her breast. She hears other kisses, too, that she doesn't feel, that she knows are between the other women, hears Quistis murmuring into Selphie's mouth and Selphie giggling as Quistis squeezes her ass. 

She quickly comes to recognize Selphie's touch as more eager and playful, grabbing lasciviously at whatever bare flesh she can find, while Quistis is more sensual and perhaps even hesitant, slow strokes and caresses that are targeted at Rinoa's most tender places. 

A gentle tug on her hair tilts her head back, and she finds herself kissing Quistis. It's a longer and slower kiss that what had come before, play giving way to genuine intimacy. Their lips part for a moment only to return, this time with their tongues meeting and interlocking. Rinoa murmurs a little. Suddenly things with Quistis no longer seem so contentious, and she wants to keep kissing her, wants to make her feel good. No wonder SeeD encouraged this. She draws her hand slowly up Quistis's side, strokes her hair, and when they finally part, she finds much of the lingering tension has melted from her shoulders. 

Selphie observes them parting and taps her foot. "Let's see, where _were_ we?" she asks. She trails one finger up Quistis's leg, before crossing across to her inner thigh. The finger slips inside Quistis, eliciting a gasp. "Oh yeah ... I think we were right _here_." 

Selphie drops to her knees on the shower floor so she can go down on Quistis. The casual intimacy beguiles Rinoa, as if it's really this simple for two friends to eat each other out. 

Selphie laps and sucks at Quistis, practically every touch eliciting another little gasps. Rinoa has never watched two people _fuck_ in front of her like this before, and it's hot as hell. It's obvious they've done this before, because Selphie knows _just_ how to bring Quistis off, how to make her moan; hell, how to make her _scream_. Quistis is soon bracing herself against the side of the shower, her knees shaking. 

Selphie pauses long enough to look up at Rinoa. "Well? Aren't you going to _help_?" 

Rinoa decides Quistis's pussy is pretty well covered, so she steps to Quistis's side and snakes one arm around her waist. She leans in to kiss Quistis again and grabs at Quistis's tits like she'd wanted to do earlier this evening— _roughly_ , so Quistis knows she's in charge. Quistis's rigidity and snark have often intimidated Rinoa, so now she appreciates having a license to do practically anything to her. She soon finds that teasing Quistis's nipples doesn't do much for her, but a rough squeeze or even a smack elicits a throaty groan. 

Quistis's back arches; she slides down and up and down the shower wall, driven fitful by Selphie. Rinoa is still kissing her when she comes; her mouth mutes Quistis's scream, but she feels Quistis's mouth go dry with her orgasm, has to support Quistis as her legs quake. 

Quistis separates herself from them, cheeks flushed, looking a little sheepish. She steps into the full blast of the shower, wipes off her sweat with the washcloth. 

"You next, Rin-rin," Selphie says. "Let's get you clean, huh? That's what you came in here for, right?" She takes the washcloth from Quistis before bringing it to Rinoa's back. 

Rinoa, of course, is perfectly capable of washing herself, but she lets Selphie do it. The repetition is something: Selphie rubs the soap over her body, then rinses her off, then squeezes the cloth dry, then again. And it's nice to be _attended_ to, to have Selphie taking full charge of her care and doing so happily. 

Selphie washes Rinoa head to toe, starts with her back and shoulders. Slowly she comes around to Rinoa's torso, then her arms, which Rinoa holds out as if for inspection. There's something curious about how the intimacy makes even benign parts of her body erotic, how Selphie stroking her arms makes Rinoa hot between her legs. 

Quistis returns and attends to Rinoa's hair. She smoothes it out, combs it gently with her fingers, makes sure every strand is rinsed by the shower. Selphie, meanwhile, has bent to soap up Rinoa's legs, studiously avoiding her tits or ass—for now. 

Quistis lathers up Rinoa's hair; her fingers work the shampoo deep into all of her long locks. Being tended to like this makes Rinoa feel beautiful, like she truly is the princess that Watts and Zone always called her. She sighs happily, not even bothered by the fact that Selphie is now pinching her butt. 

She feels Quistis lift her hair and rinse it clean again, gently washing out all of the shampoo. Then Quistis gently pushes her hair to one side so that she can plant a kiss just behind Rinoa's ear. "You're pretty," Quistis murmurs into Rinoa's neck. "And a pain in the ass. But pretty." 

Rinoa can't reply because at that very moment Selphie has just touched her tongue to Rinoa's cunt. "Ah, _fuck_ ," Rinoa cries. The touch of Selphie's tongue to her slit makes her painfully aware of how worked up she's been this whole evening, and she wants to get off _now_. But, of course, Selphie not's going to let that happen. Instead she's tormented, worked into a fury of arousal and need; Selphie's tongue pushes her further and further, only to relent at the last moment and leave Rinoa whimpering and shaking. 

Her feet are slipping, but Quistis holds her tight from behind. Rinoa sinks back into her strong embrace, no longer trying to stand on her own, no longer trying to _do_ anything besides enjoy. Quistis is kissing her gently, stroking her hair, while Selphie laps hard and fast at her folds; it's slow and soft on one side, fast and hard on the other, and the juxtaposition makes it impossible to focus on anything. She's dizzy with pleasure, mind empty, mouth panting. 

Quistis lower one hand to circle Rinoa's clit. Rinoa cries out again, stamps her feet in need and frustration; she'd be wholly unable to stand if Quistis weren't propping her up. Selphie slows, her tongue moving in one slow and long trip up her pussy, as Quistis circles her clit harder and deeper. It's impossible to say which of the two finally sends her over the edge, only that she's screaming and crying and shaking and feeling really, _really_ damn good. 

Rinoa's still recovering when Selphie hops to her feet and bends over, hands against the shower wall. "Now me!" she says eagerly. Rinoa would still be overwhelmed by her own orgasm, but the sight of Selphie bent over with her ass in the air, presenting herself to Rinoa like an animal in heat, is thoroughly enticing. 

She reaches out, cups Selphie's pert butt with one hand, gives it a squeeze. "Hurry," Selphie whimpers, her whole body shaking, "I need it _bad_ , Rin-rin." 

"Finger her; she loves that," Quistis whispers in Rinoa's ear, and damn if the idea of one woman advising her to get off another isn't hot as shit. 

Rinoa slips one finger in Selphie, curls it inside her, and is rewarded with a happy yelp. She thrust a second in, then slowly pulls them out, stroking hard across Selphie's pussy as she goes. 

She doesn't have to do much after that. Selphie practically fucks herself on Rinoa's fingers, bucking her hips against Rinoa's hand like it's just another sex toy. Rinoa slowly curls her index finger inside Selphie again, but it's mostly Selphie thrusting herself back and forth, rutting herself on Rinoa's fingers in animalistic fury. 

"She can take a third," Quistis whispers again, and Rinoa slides a third finger in, stretching Selphie a little. 

Quistis is right: Selphie _can_ take it, _needs_ to take it. Rinoa now fucks her fingers into Selphie as hard as Selphie is riding them. She wants to _fill_ the little minx, overwhelm her, push her to her limits—and does. At first, it's hard to tell when Selphie comes, because she keeps riding Rinoa's fingers hard, but eventually she slips away and stands up. "Thanks, that was great!" 

Rinao slowly pulls her fingers back and licks Selphie's juices from them, which provokes a happy laugh from the other woman. 

Quistis pulls Rinoa into her arms. Nothing needs to be said for the three of them to understand that this little escapade is over. But Selphie says cheerily, "I brought my strap-on in my luggage for later," while Quistis plants a kiss on Rinoa's forehead and says, "Welcome to the team."


End file.
